7 días en Francia
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Los países viajan a pasar unos días en casa de Francis, perversión total y algo de franela rosa por ahí. ¿que les deparará el futuro a nuestras pobres y " virginales" naciones? últimos días arriba lamento la tardanza
1. Chapter 1

Autora: bueno aquí les dejo lo que sería la continuación de "siete días en España", esta vez nuestros queridos países viajan a Francia, ¿que cosas les esperaran allí?.

Advierto, cuadrado amoroso Rusia x España x Lovino x Yao

Día 1:

Si alguien se preguntaba porqué Inglaterra estaba colgado de la torre Eifel mientras Alfred y Ludwing trataban de salvarlo, deberán retroceder unas tres horas para entenderlo todo.

El día de Francia había sido muy tranquilo, se había levantado a las cinco de la tarde alegando que necesitaba descansar bien para mantener su hermoso cutis, lo que pasaba es que anoche se había ido de borrachera y de putuferio y tenía una resaca más grande que Rusia. Se levantó sonriente, sin preocuparse siquiera de mirar el reloj y bajó a desayunar, fresco como una rosa. Su desayuno, que el exigía que fuese ligero, consistía en una torre de Creepes con cantidades industriales de chocolate, un café y varias tostadas con mantequilla, si a eso se le llama un desayuno ligero en Francia.

Tras su "ligero" desayuno, el joven francés se dirigió a su santuario, o sea se, el cuarto de baño; llenó la bañera casi hasta el borde y utilizó para crear espuma unos jabones aromáticos que Canadá le había regalado, se quitó con delicadeza su pijama de franela rosa y se metió en la bañera soltando un gran suspiro, todo era muy apacible, en unas horas llegarían Antonio, Lovino, Arthur, Kiku, Yao, Iván, Ludwin, Feliciano y Alfred para pasar siete días en su casa, solo deseaba que el toro fantasma de Alfred no apareciese por allí, le dolían las piernas al recordar las carreras que tubo que darse para que el toro no lo matase.

El sonido de su móvil en el cual se oía una música bastante pegajosa que resultó ser el himno de Francia, trató de ignorarlo, pero el móvil seguía sonando así que al final lo cogió.

-¿España?-pensó al ver la foto de su hermano en la pantallita- Bonjour je suis Francis Espagne

-Hola Francis-saludó España con una voz que al francés no le gustó nada, estaba cabreado

-¿Pasa lago hermano?-dijo Francis asustado-Te noto la voz rara

-No, no pasa nada, solo que te quiero hacer dos preguntas-dijo el español, el tono de voz cada vez era más sombrío.

-Pues tu dirás

-¿sabes a que hora llegaban nuestros vuelos?

-Si, a las doce -respondió

-Correcto-le felicitó el otro-última pregunta.¿que hora es Francis Bonnefoy?

Francis miró el reloj, para luego dar un grito ahogado eran las cinco de la tarde, sabía que ciertos rubios le iban a matar por su impuntualidad, así que rápidamente se vistió y salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el aeropuerto de Orly.

Legó a las seis y media, y para cuando vio al resto de las naciones quiso pisar a fondo el acelerador y salir de allí, todas le miraban impasibles y notablemente enfadadas, por no decir que Iván había sacado su tubería, tras varias disculpas que incluyeron varios insultos y golpes bajos hacia el francés todos subieron al gran coche de Francia.

-Oye que lo de llegar tarde es cosa de los italianos, los americanos-le dijo Arthur mirando por la ventana- tu no deberías llegar tarde Francia.

-Perdón-susurró a regañadientes por vigésimo quinta vez en una hora.

-Es España el país de los tardones-siguió Arthur hasta que el aura maligna de Rusia se extendió por el coche, haciendo que todos los presentes, salvo España, quisieran saltar al Sena, nadie se metía con España en presencia de Rusia.

-Ya se-dijo Francia alzando una mano-os voy a llevar a un sitio genial, os va a encantar.

Y dando un giro tan brusco que hizo que las naciones acabasen agarradas a sus asientos y rezando a sus respectivos dioses Francia los condujo al lugar más representativo de su ciudad.

-Il s'agit de la Tour Eiffel-dijo Francia emocionado, viendo como Kiku y Yao comenzaban a sacar fotos al monumento

-Que irónico-comentó Arthur despectivo-un pene gigante en el país de los salidorros

Todos, salvo Francia, rieron ante este comentario, la verdad es que era muy irónico.

-Hmp, ¿queréis subir?-preguntó Francis

Tras tres horas de cola los países consiguieron subir al ascensor, sonde iban todos como sardinitas en lata.

-Hey alguien me esta tocando el culo-se quejó España

-Francia estate quieto-le regañó Alfred

-PEro si yo no soy, estoy muy lejos-respondió el francés que efectivamente estaba muy lejos del español

Antonio tragó duro al sentir como una mano fría se deslizaba por dentro de su camiseta , ya sabemos todos quien era y quien recibió el tomatazo de su vida, si señoras y señores, esa persona había sido Rusia.

-¡Waaaaaaaa!¡Que vistas más bonitas!-gritó ilusionado Feliciano observando todo a su alrededor.

-Es muy bonito-coincidió Lovino que visto lo visto no se separaba del español, el cual aún estaba afectado por el intento de anexión de Rusia.

Empezaron a tirase fotos con la cámara de Kiku, tal y como habían hecho en casa del español hacia tiempo.

-Oye España, que te caes-dijo Arthur empujando al español, que se había separado de Lovino para ver las vistas, y estaba muy asomado al borde de la torre.

El empujón que le propinó hubiese bastado para tirarle desde lo alto de la torre y que se hubiese matado, si no fuera por que Rusia, que acosaba al español, le hubiese cogido y dejado en el suelo inconsciente por el susto, para luego coger a Inglaterra por el cuello de la camisa y colgarle de un alambre.

-Inglaterra que te caes-dijo Rusia con su típica sonrisa macabra

El grito de Inglaterra se escuchó en toda Francia, a su rescate acudieron Ludwin y Alfred, los cuales trataron de sacarle pero no había manera

-Iggy deja de moverte-le decía Alfred, pues el ingles no dejaba de mover las piernas y Francis ya se había llevado una buena patada en el rostro.

-¡QÚE SE ESTÉ QUIETO TU PADRE!-le gritó histérico el inglés.

-¡O TE ESTÁS QUIETO O NO TE AYUDAMOS!-le gritó Alemania el cual había esquivado por los pelos varias patadas del inglés haciendo que este se calmase.

Cuando consiguieron volverle a dejar en tierra firme, lo primero que hizo fue besar el suelo, por dios que miedo había pasado. Se fueron derechitos a casa de Francia, pero al llegar al coche.

-¿oye chicos y Rusia?-preguntó Kiku mirando a todos lados-tampoco está España

Mientras en un cuarto de la torre Eifel

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó el español recién despertado mirando a todos lados

-No te preocupes, estás conmigo-dijo Iván apareciendo de entre las sombras con su típica sonrisa

-Iván-suspiró el español al ver acercase al ruso- que alegría creía que eras Francis, ¿porque te acercas tanto?

-No tengas miedo, te voy a hacer cosas muy bonitas mi lindo girasol.

-¿Ah?-preguntó el español sin comprender

El resto no lo pueden ver niños

Fin del día 1

Autora: espero que os haya gustado.


	2. Chapter 2

Autora: bueno aquí traigo el segundo día, las cosas que están haciendo los personajes son las que hice yo en mi viaje de fin de curso, que casualmente fue a Francia. Lamento la tardanza pero con exámenes ya se sabe

Disfruten

Día 2:

El día en casa de Francia había amanecido muy tenso, la razón fue por que Rusia llegó a casa del francés cargando con España que estaba dormido y tenía una marca morada en el cuello, Kiku y Ludwin tuvieron que sujetar a Lovino para que no se tirase sobre el ruso cometiendo la idiotez más grande de su vida, bueno eso si obviamos lo de ponerse las granadas en la boca.

Estando todos en la cocina de Francia desayunando, Antonio apareció sonriendo en la cocina y se sentó en el único sitio que había libre que estaba, por caprichos de la autora, a lado de Rusia, él sonriente se sentó al lado de su amante

-¿Diga?

-PAPÁ DILES A CATALUÑA Y A MADRID QUE DEJEN DE PELEAR-el grito de Andalucía se escuchó en toda la casa-QUE A MI NO ME HACEN NI CASO

Antonio tubo que apartarse unos tres metros el móvil para evitar quedarse sordo, de fondo se oía una riña sobre temas futbolísticos, la cual, seguramente, había sido iniciada por Madrid al restregarle que su equipo el Atlético de Madrid había ganado una copa mientras que el Barça había sido eliminado.

-Pon el manos libres Alicia-le dijo calmado el español, estas riñas ya eran habituales, si no comenzaba una comenzaba la otra.

-Ya está-anunció la española

Antonio dejó el móvil encima de la mesa con el manos libres puesto, tomó aire y entonces.

-¡MARÍA SUSANA Y CATALINA FERNÁNDEZ CARRIEDO DEJEN DE PELEAR DE UNA VEZ!-gritó el español fingiendo enfado y haciendo que América se escondiese tras Arthur y que Feliciano se escondiese bajo la mesa

-Pero papá ha empezado ella-se quejó Cataluña con voz de niña buena

-¡Eso es mentira!-gritó Madrid-yo solo te he dicho que el Atlético ha ganado y que el Barça no

-¿Lo oyes?,ha empezado ella

-¡ME DA IGUAL QUIEN HAYA EMPEZADO!-volvió a gritar Antonio-¡YA SOIS BASTANTE MAYORCITAS COMO PARA PELEAROS POR TONTERÍAS COMO ESAS, PEDÍOS PERDÓN AHORA!

-...-

-...-

-¡HE DICHO AHORA!-gritó Antonio-¡ O CUANDO VUELVA OS JURO POR MI MADRE QUE OS DEJO SIN POSTRE DURANTE DOS SIGLOS!

-perdón-dijeron las dos a la vez rápidamente

-Así me gusta-dijo España más calmado-y no volváis a pelear

-Si~-dijeron las dos a la vez-dales recuerdos a todos y dile a Inglaterra que se valla a la mierda.

Las españolas colgaron el teléfono dejando a todos con una gotita de sudor en la nuca y a Inglaterra en un rincón abrazado a si mismo.

-A tus hijos no les caigo bien-se quejó a España

-¿y te extraña?-le inquirió España sentándose en el sitio de Inglaterra que estaba enfrente de Rusia y al lado de Lovino-La semana pasada les mandaste unas galletas que tuvieron al pequeño Gibraltar en cama durante cuatro días.

Mientras Antonio hablaba Rusia se encargo de enredar sus piernas con las de Antonio haciendo que este pegase tal brinco que acabó subido a la silla como mujer que ve una rata haciendo que Lovino mirase mal al ruso y le tirase un vaso de cristal que el ruso esquivó y que acabó impactando en Francia haciendo que este se tirase tres horas en el baño para disimular el golpe con maquillaje.

-Bien-dijo Francia una vez arreglado-hoy vamos a ir al museo que más obras maestras tiene

-¿vamos a ir al prado?-preguntó Lovino-eso está en España

-Me refiero al Louvre-dijo Francis mirándolo mal

-Pero es que el Louvre es el segundo-explicó Kiku, que, como japonés que es, ha hecho muchos tours por Europa-el primero es el Prado.

-Bueno que nos vamos a Louvre y punto.

A los diez minutos, las naciones subieron al coche de Francia y para desgracia de España y celos de Lovino Rusia se puso al lado del español dejando a Lovino en el otro extremo del coche, cosa que el ruso aprovechó para meter mano al sol que iluminaba su corazón.

-Iván estate quieto-se quejó en un susurro el español

-¿no te gustó lo de ayer o que?-dijo el ruso acercándose más al español, el cual al recordar lo que le hizo Iván se sonrojó brutalmente

-Iván déjame

-Bueno chicos ya hemos llegado-salvados por la campana de una violación y un tomatazo estilo italiano España y Rusia bajaron del coche.

-Hay muchos autobuses-exclamó Yao -algunos muy bonitos

-mira, honey, mira-le dijo una chica de pelo castaño rizado y ojos marrones chocolate a otra que estaba a su lado, que era idéntica a ella salvo por que tenía el pelo un poco más corto, casi como Liechtenstein- es el señor Antonio

-Es verdad Solecito-amabas hermanas se pusieron a saludar al español- y está con Rusia

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa-gritaron las dos al más burdo estilo fangirl antes de sacar unas cámaras de fotos y empezar a sacar fotos a España y a Rusia

Francis, aprovechando que Solecito estaba distraída y agachada para tomar mejores fotos se acercó a ella para jugar a teto, por suerte para el trasero de Solecito, su hermana se dio cuenta de las intenciones del francés y antes de que pudiera acercársele siquiera, la que respondía al apodo de Honey le dedico una sonrisa que claramente decía "acércate a mi hermana y te cortaré tus regiones vitales para dárselas a los perros de Alemania" la cual hizo que Francia se escondiese tras Arthur, esa chica le daba mucho miedo.

-Nee ¿Honey pasa algo?-preguntó la otra sacando una tarjeta de memoria y poniendo otra.-¿por que sonríes como Rusia san?

-Por nada solecito kesesese-dijo sonriendo normal y tomando la mano de su hermana-vámonos con el resto del grupo

-¡SI!-dijo Solecito saliendo corriendo hacia el grupo de estudiantes que visitaban el museo, antes de irse Honey le mandó una sonrisa estilo Iván a Francia el cual se apegó más a Arthur haciendo que Alfred fuese a por él por acercarse tanto a su novio.

-Esa niña da miedo-dijo Feliciano con lágrimas en los ojos apegado a Alemania-mucho miedo

-Mas miedo dan sus fanfics-dijo Japón, ardiente conocedor de Fanfiction-pone a Rusia con España y se casi se carga a Antonio en uno, además vistió a Alemania de mujer.

Carcajada general dirigida a Alemania, el cual solo atinó a ponerse rojo y a dirigirles a todos una mirada matadora. Entraron en el museo y comenzaron a admirar varias obras de arte, y al llegar a "la victoria de Samotracia" vieron a las dos hermanas sacándole fotos.

-Bien nos faltan solo tres de nuestra lista-decía Honey tachando el nombre de la escultura en un cuadernillo

-La siguiente es La Gioconda-dijo Sol mirando la lista-¿pero donde está?

-Yo les puedo guiar si lo desean-dijo Francis apareciendo detrás de Sol y abrazándola lo que ocasionó que la otra le propinase un puñetazo que lo estampo contra la victoria

-Te dije que no te acercases a ella erección con patas-dijo de forma sombría tronándose los dedos para darle una paliza al estilo español al francés, pero antes se giró y con una amable sonrisa se dirigió a su hermana- Sonne tápate los ojos hasta que yo te diga.

-Si-

En cuanto Sonne se tapó los ojos la otra se abalanzó sobre Francis que imploraba por sus salvación, al final dejando casi inconsciente a Francis ambas hermanas se retiraron para buscar las obras que les faltaban.

- Esas chicas se parecen a Andalucía y a Madrid-comentó China

-Son amigas, Sonne es andaluza y Honey es madrileña-explicó Lovino.

-ahhhh-exclamaron los otros países

-¿Oye y Rusia?-preguntó China mirando a todos lados

-Tampoco está España-niichan-dijo Feliciano mirando a todos lados también

Tanto China como Lovino se pusieron a la defensiva, a uno por que le faltaba su amor platónico y a otro por que le faltaba su amante no declarado. Todos los países empezaron a buscarlos por el Louvre, mientras con las hermanas españolas.

-Valla meneo que me ha metido la vieja esa - se quejaba Honey sobándose la mejilla en la cual había recibido un codazo.

-Luego te pondré hielo en el hotel-dijo Sonne sonriendo, hasta que algo llamó su atención-Honey mira allí

La otra dejo de tocarse la mejilla para mirar a donde señalaba su hermana, allí en un rinconcito del la galería, ajeno a la vista de todos, Rusia estaba toqueteando a España mientras este intentaba zafarse por todos los medios, pero el Ruso tenía más fuerza, y claro las chicas al ver tal espectáculo hicieron lo que cualquier persona normal haría...¡ponerse a sacar fotos!.

Y así concluyó el segundo día en Francia.

-Oye España ¿repetimos?

-Déjame por el amor del cielo-lloriqueó


	3. Chapter 3

Autora: llegamos al tercer día en Francia

Gracias por los comentarios.

Francia se levantó hoy muy animado, se duchó y fue al cuarto donde dormían sus lindos y violables paises, bueno lindos ahí solo estaban Kiku, Feliciano, Lovino y Antonio, el resto no merecían su amor. Sonrió de manera lujuriosa al ver a los países dormir pacíficamente cada uno en su cama, pero lo que le mató fue que podría hacer un trío con el ruso y el español que dormían abrazaditos el uno al otro, seguramente Rusia se había colado en la cama del español cuando todos dormían y este como acto reflejo se había abrazado al ruso como si fuese una almohada.

Se acercó con sigilo a la cama de los perfectos opuestos pisando de puntillas las cálidas tablas de madera del suelo con cuidado de que no sonasen bajo su peso, lentamente posó su mano en las posaderas de Antonio que al sentir el contacto de Francis se quejó en sueños.

-No te preocupes pequeño no te dolerá nada-dijo de forma melosa al oído del hispano que inconscientemente se estremeció y se apegó más a Iván-Tito Francis no te hará daño

-Pero Iván va ha hacer mucho daño al "tito Francis"-dijo el ruso que se había despertado al oír el quejido de su opuesto, y ahora su aura mortífera inundaba el cuarto haciendo que hasta el feliz sueño de Alfred con hamburguesas y coca-colas se transformarse en el horripilante sueño de las coliflores y las infusiones.

Francia retrocedió asustadísimo, el aura asesina de Iván iba a por él, su funeral pasó por delante de sus ojos, Rusia se anexionaría sus territorios y en su tumba un gran grupo de chicas vestidas de colegialas lloraban su muerte, mientras él en forma angelical planeaba como hacerlas suyas, ¿quizás debería pedirle consejo al espíritu santo?.

El francés ya estaba pensando en como conseguir la dirección del espíritu ese cuando el bostezo shota de Antonio hizo que Iván dejase de acercarse a él para ir a observar a su opuesto, este había estirado los brazos como si fuese un niño y un aura de florecitas y corazones surgieron a su alrededor deshaciendo el aura asesina del ruso. [¿Cansado de auras malignas rusas que no le dejan vivir?, pues les ofrece la solución, con solo un comentario en esta historia les mandaremos a Antonio a su casa. y adiós a las auras malignas rusas. (]

-Buenos días Iván-saludo contento el español, cuando dormía bien su mente se taponaba haciendo que obviase las recientes anexiones de ruso hacia su persona-¿que tal dormiste?

-Muy bien mi girasol-dijo el ruso ocultando su tubería bajo la cama-¿y tu?

-Muy bien, las almohadas de Francis son muy buenas, la mía era blandita-dijo sonriendo cual niño chico, haciendo que Francis por instinto se tirase sobre el español para repetir las acciones que el ruso había hecho los dos días anteriores, pero algo surcó la cabeza del francés, algo rojo y redondo lanzado por el italiano mal humorado que dormía en la cama de al lado de hispano, si señoras y señores Lovino Vargas había despertado, y no de muy buen humor que se diga, [normal, ves a tu amor no confesado en la cama con un francés-pervertido-viola naciones y no te enfadas, claro que no].

Tras una batalla épica que enfrentó a una alianza ruso-italiana y a un asustadísimo Francia el resto de las naciones, ya despiertas, pero que por miedo no se atrevieron a intervenir en ayuda del anfitrión del viaje pensaban en un funeral para el francés[Normal, que levanten la mano todos aquellos que se habrían enfrentado a Rusia y a Lovino quienes sostenían un aura asesina capaz de hacer que Jack el destripador se encerrase en la cárcel con la promesa de no volver a matar en lo que le quedaba de existencia(o sea se diez minutos) con tal de no volver a sentir ese aura].

-¡KYAAAAAA MIS HAMBURGUESAS SON AHORA COLES DE BRUSELAS!-gritó Alfred despertándose de golpe al notar el aura asesina de la nueva alianza contra Francia.

Bueno, tras calmar a América y convencerle de que era imposible que las hamburguesas se transformasen en coles de bruselas y de despegar a Francia del techo, donde había acabado por culpa de la alianza contra su persona, las naciones consiguieron desayunar.

España, feliz de la vida, estaba entre Rusia, que trataba de evitar violaciones de Francia, y Lovino que trataba de evitar violaciones franco-rusas.

-Nee Francia-preguntó el chino celosos por las atenciones que recibía el hispano por parte Rusia-¿Que vamos a hacer hoy?

- Vamos a ir a pasear por las calles de París-dijo el francés sonriente

Las naciones terminaron de desayunar, para luego vestirse, sobra decir que ni Rusia ni Lovino quitaban a Antonio la vista de encima, pero Antonio estaba en su burbuja de felicidad y como quien oye llover.

Y lloviendo estaba en las cales de parís, pero aún así las naciones, paraguas en mano, se dispusieron a salir por las empapadas calles de París arriesgándose a ser atropellados por los franceses, que conducían casi o peor que los italianos [ Consejos de la autora: Señoras y señores si van a Francia necesitarán ojos hasta en la nuca, a mi case me atropella un coche en un paso de cebra, con un semáforo que estaba cediéndome el paso y con un policía también en el paso peatonal].

Bueno, pues ahí estaban las diez naciones bajo dos paraguas únicamente [Imagínense el espectáculo], andando como podían para no mojarse.

-¿falta mucho?-preguntó Feliciano que iba muy apegado a Alemania para no mojarse

-Unas cuatro calles, solo hemos avanzado una-explicó Francis

-¡¿QUE?-gritaron las naciones, llevaban a su media hora ¿y solo habían avanzado una calle?

España estaba cansado de tanta lluvia, en sus tierras no llovía tanto releches,¿se habían ido a Inglaterra sin darse cuenta?, y sin dudarlo salió de bajo el paraguas y mirando al cielo de forma retadora sonrió. El resto de las naciones veían como el hispano se empapaba bajo el cielo nublado, pero al final en unos minutos el cielo volvió a brillar cálido dejando a las naciones con la boca tan abierta que les llegaba al suelo.

-En boca cerrada no entran moscas-dijo el hispano sonriente abriendo la marcha.

-que lindo-susurraron Iván, Lovino y Francis al ver al hispano arrodillado ante unas flores mientras sonreía, era lo más lindo de este mundo y otro.

-Tito Francis se lo va a llevar a la cama un día de estos-dijo Francis ganándose un porrazo de Iván y Lovino que le hizo volar.

-Mira Francia vuela-dijo Feliciano ilusionado tirando del brazo de Alemania-¿Crees que yo también podría?

-Mejor ni lo intentes-le aconsejó Alemania

-Joooo-se quejó Feliciano como niño chico.

Mientras Antonio miraba las flores de un pequeño parque embelesado mientras canturreaba una canción de de su país.

-Esta noche ha llovido

mañana hay barro,

pobre del carretero,

se atranca el carro,

quitate, niña,

de ese balcón.

Lovino se fue acercando con cautela al hispano, y lo mismo hizo el ruso, pero el chino celoso se interpuso entre el ruso y su amante.

-¿Cantas conmigo?-preguntó Antonio alegre a Lovino

-No, yo mejor te escucho.

-Que si no te retiras,

ramo de flores,

llamaré a la Justicia

que te aprisione

con las cadenas

de mis amores.

Solo bastó la mirada y la sonrisa de Antonio para que al escuchar esa última frase el italiano mayor se sonrojase y se marchase de allí con la mano del hispano entre las suyas, mientras el ruso intentaba alejarse de Yao la ver como el italiano ganaba terreno.

Y así termino el tercer día en Francia,

-¿Hola?, ¿puede bajarme alguien del pico de la torre Eifell?


	4. Chapter 4

Autora: hola a todos. aquí traigo el cuarto día espero que os guste.

El ambiente en casa de Francia estaba tan tenso que se podría haber cortado con la mina de un portaminas, la razón era que Francia los miraba a todos de forma lasciva [por Dios, si eso es muy norma], pero es que además murmuraba por lo bajo mirando a cada cual de forma más pervertido aún.

Las naciones, incluso España que había identificado la mirada francesa como peligro para la "puerta de Alcalá", jugaban con los dedos y buscaban alguna vía de escape, entonces ocurrió, Francia pronunció las dos palabras prohibidas " rosa" y "franela" haciendo que todas las naciones presentes [incluso la autora] saliesen como alma que lleva al diablo hacia la puerta de salida.

-¡Está cerrada!-gritó Arthur al verse acorralado por la puerta que tenía unos tablones clavados para impedir el escape.

-¿Que hacemos?-preguntó Japón asustado

-Tirar la puerta-sugirió España

-¿Pero con que?-preguntó América, haciendo que todas las miradas se posasen en él-¿chicos?

-Chicos~~-canturreaba Francis mientras venía por el pasillo-no huyan ~~

-Lo siento Alfred-dijo el inglés sin mirar al estadounidense

España, Alemania, Inglaterra y Rusia cogieron al americano como si de un tronco se tratase y golpearon la puerta con la cabeza del "tronco americano", logrando romperla al quinto intento, en el cual el americano estaba murmurando algo Arthur, un ángel y dos botellas de ron que le hicieron ganarse un golpe fuerte en la cabeza de un inglés muy sonrojado. [ A este paso a EEUU no le van a quedar neuronas... bueno, tampoco tenía muchas, no se notará].

Las naciones se precipitaron a la salida, respirando aire puro, con el sol iluminando su vida, lastima que les durara la libertad tanto como a la autora le dura una tortilla de patata, o sea se, nada; pues nada más poner un pie fuera del poyete de la entrada las naciones cayeron en un agujero que el francés había cavado por la noche como buen trabajador que era [ vale, si te has creído eso, déjame decirte que eres más inocente que los teletubies], la realidad era que el Francés había llamado a la única nación que no compraba un buen queso por ahorrarse unos euros, si, han acertado, Francia había llamado a Suiza con la excusa de que tenía un gran tesoro en la entrada de su casa a varios metros bajo tierra, y el suizo, como gran fan del dinero que es tardó dos segundos en presentarse en casa de Francia con una pala, un pico y la escopeta, [ así me gusta, Suiza precavido] no le fuese a violar el francés-en-cuanto-pueda-jugamos-al-teto.

Tras tres minutos de excavación el suizo encontró un arca llena de monedas que Francis le regaló con todo el gusto del mundo por ser tan amable como era [espero que no te hayas creído eso de amablemente, por que si es así, reafirmo mi teoría de que eres más inocente que un teletubie] La razón por la que el francés le dejo llevarse el arca fue por que el tesoro eran monedas de chocolate del año catapún, y él debía mantener la línea [aunque luego desayune tanta comida que solucionaría el hambre mundial], no era de extrañarse que ahora mismo Suiza estuviese cargando la escopeta mientras murmuraba por lo bajo maldiciones contra el francés.

[yo de ti huía Francia, después de Liechtenstein, el dinero es lo más querido para nuestro suizo favorito].

Estaba él ante un gran campo de girasoles, el sol brillaba como nunca, vio como las grandes flores se movían con la brisa fresca.

-Iván-le llamó alguien por la espalda y al girarse vio al hispano de sus ojos vestido como una madre y con un bultito entre los brazos, sonriéndole como siempre.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-el grito de un inglés despertó al ruso de su apacible sueño llevándolo a la realidad que era aún mejor.

Ante él, atado de pies y mano se encontraba Antonio mirando a todos lados sonriente, pero no era un Antonio normal y corriente, este Antonio tenía orejitas de conejito blanco, no llevaba camiseta ni pantalones, solo unos boxers blancos bien marcados y unas zapatillas que imitaban unos piececitos de animal, Rusia no estaba seguro pero juraría que el hispano también tenía una colita de conejo en la parte de atrás, ¡Dios, como quería ser uno con el español !.

Arthur se encontraba tirado en el suelo vestido con vestidito de franela rosa, que le hacía ver como una hadita pija del bosque, ¡por el amor del cielo, parecía la Barbie mariposa!, a su lado Alfred se quejaba diciendo cosas del tipo " a un héroe no se le viste de perrito" o " a Iggy no le pega el rosa", mientras China lloriqueaba en un rincón mientras rogaba con su hermano Japón por que Corea no apreciese por ahí, sino, ya podría morirse.

-Aunque a lo mejor este disfraz de mucama me sirve para seducir a cierto zorrito de hielo-pensó mirando de reojo al ruso que se dedicaba a jugar al pilla pilla con un España recién liberado. Lovino intentaba zafarse de las cuerdas que lo mantenían atado para ir a matar a Rusia, o hacer una alianza con cierto chino celoso, a su lado, Feliciano era liberado por Ludwing, eran el trío de gatitos, Lovino era un gato negro, Feliciano uno gris y Ludwing uno blanco.

España, que estaba en su burbuja de felicidad junto con Rusia tropezó con algo haciendo que Rusia también se cayese y acabase el ruso sobre el español haciendo que ambos labios se uniesen en un beso, que hizo que Lovino se librase de tus ataduras más rápido que la autora comiendo tortilla de patata ganándose un aplauso del resto de los países.

-Que malos~~-dijo una voz cantarina- no esperar al tito Francis para ofrecerse l´amour

Feliciano s escondió tras Ludwing, China, Kiku y Lovino se pusieron espalda contra espalda, Arthur y Alfred se acercaron mucho al alemán y este a su vez a la pared, mientras España se escondió en el pecho de Rusia asustado, y el ruso...pues el ruso quería sacarse los ojos o en su defecto sacar la tubería que no encontraba por ningún lado y matar al francés que tenía ante él vestido como catwoman con látigo de cuero.

[Por dios sáquenme los ojos horror]

Las naciones tragaron duro al ver como el francés alzaba el látigo y lo chasqueaba con una mirada de pervertido amante del sado que tiraba para atrás. Miró a todos lados donde las victimas temblaban de arriba a abajo pensando en las perversiones que se le podían ocurrir al francés que en estos momentos faltaba poco para que su mente se colapsara por tantas ideas que tenía.

Se acercó a la pareja ruso española, en la que su hermano menor temblaba de arriba a abajo y se aferraba al cuerpo del ruso, sabiendo el miedo que este causaba a las otras naciones, y que él no lograba comprender el porqué [al qué más intenta violar y el que menos se entera, esto es la leche].

Por suerte para todos, algo irrumpió en la sala, y no era nada más y nada menos que el suizo más querido por todos los hetalianos montado a lomos del personaje más popular del fic de la autora que ahora les habla "siete días en España", si señoras y señores, Vash venía a lomos del queridísimo toro fantasma de Alfred.

Hubo un reto de miradas, Vash clamaba venganza por ser engañado, Francis tenía miedo, pero a la vez enfadado por la interrupción, el toro fantasma bufó enfadado por el trato que le estaban dando a su dueño y la autora esperaba que el toro le pagase las vacaciones que se tomó hasta este momento.

Entonces ocurrió, cuando el francés pensaba atacar el toro se adelantó y empezó una persecución por toda la casa con Francis huyendo de un toro fantasma y el suizo disparando al francés a diestro y siniestro haciendo que todo el mundo se ocultase bajo una mesa renacentista para que salvarse de las balas suizas. [claaaro como las mesas renacentistas son antibalas].

La persecución terminó con el francés encerrado en la fosa que el suizo había cavado, mientras el resto de los países se encargaban de convencer por las "buenas" a Vash de que no le pagarían nada por el rescate.

Y así finalizó el cuarto día en Francia

-España, ¿te importaría volver a ponerte el disfraz de conejito?

-Claro que no Rusia.


	5. Chapter 5

Autora: y Llegamos a l día 5, dos capítulos más y se acaba esta semanita.

disfrútenlo.

Día 5:Un paseo por el sena en un noche Helada.

Hoy Francis apenas podía moverse de la cama, entre el Suizo " yo quería dinero y no chocolate" y el toro fantasma se había dado tal panzada a correr que no tenía fuerzas para nada, ni siquiera aunque tuviese un harem con las mujeres más bellas del mundo ante él haría nada... vale eso es más mentira que decir que la autora es del Barcelona.

Haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas el francés se levantó de la cama con pesadez y se dirigió al baño arrastrando los pies, una ducha caliente le sentaría de gloria. Se metió en la bañera apoyó su cabeza en el borde de la bañera y suspiró.

-Mon deu, tendría que haber hecho esto antes.-dijo mirando al techo- pero todo esto está muy tranquilo.

Si, señoras y señores, en casa de Francia no se oía ni el ruido de una mosca, y eso que las naciones silenciosas, lo que se dice silenciosas no eran, por decirlo de forma que lo entendáis, júntate con las naciones y necesitarás un sonotone para el resto de tu existencia ( además de pastillas anti-estrés y un carrito de paradas),

La razón por la que la naciones estaban tan calladas era por que tenían miedo de Francis y sus perversiones, ya habían tenido bastante con vestirse una vez, en el caso de Antonio dos, de fantasías sexuales de un hombre que está más salido que el pico de una mesa.

-¿Creéis que estará despierto?-preguntó el japonés abrazando a Alemania junto a Italia del norte

Si es que ya lo dijo una voz popular, ¿quien necesita guarda espaladas si tienes a Alemania de tu parte?.

-No creo, sino ya habría venido-dijo el inglés que era él más cercano al peligro

-Oye Rusia, ¿por que estás en la cama de España-niichan?-preguntó Feliciano mirando al ruso con interrogante

-Por que a España no le molesta, ¿verdad?-dijo mientras abrazaba al español contra sí.

-No, yo quiero que seamos una gran familia y tener más territorios-dijo el hispano asustando a todos los demás, sobretodo a cierto inglés que le había robado dinero a espuertas

-Oye Rusia, ¿porqué no te alejas un poquito de España?-dijo el inglés sudando frío, bastante tenía con sobrevivir en casa del francés con su dueño pervertido como para ahora lidiar con España modo conquistador quien para colmo se alojaba en su mismo cuarto.

-Porque no quiero-respondió Rusia sonriente- ¿tienes mido de que España valla a por ti por robarle tanto dinero Inglaterra?

-Rusia, yo no iría a por Inglaterra por que el pequeño Gibraltar me odiaría-respondió el español sonriendo mientras el inglés sus piraba interiormente, bendito sea su hijo Gibraltar, ya le mandaría unas galletas como agradecimiento.-Pero eso si como le vuelva a mandar galletas me dará igual mi hijo, iré a su casa con el hacha y lo decapitaré.

Fue en ese momento el que Arthur escogió para intentar salir corriendo de allí hasta alguna tienda de armas para guardarla bajo su almohada.

-Con una tubería sería la bomba-dijo el ruso influenciando al hispano

-Lo tendré en cuenta

En ese momento Inglaterra se desmayó, y empezó a soñar con sus hijitos, Gibraltar y Londres, en ese sueño estaban los tres muy felices, entonces sacó unas galletas para los pequeños, que se las comieron enseguida, Londres las soportó, pero Gibraltar no y cayó al suelo inconsciente, entonces un aura maligna se extendió por el campo de flores marchitándolas, a lo lejos vio venir a seis personas, tres con unas espadas, una con una tubería y otra con un hacha que le sacaba la cabeza.

-¿no te advertí que te mataría si le dabas galletas a Gibraltar?-preguntó el hispano que venía acompañado por Madrid, Cataluña, Andalucía y "Mister se uno conmigo".

-España y-yo

-Esto lo debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo-el hispano alzó el hacha.

-¡KYaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-gritó Inglaterra despertándose y golpeando algo con la cabeza.

Ese algo golpeado, era Lovino, que al ver las caras que ponía Arthur se había acercado a él con vaso de agua para tirárselo por encima, y el ingles al despertar lo golpeó en la torre inclinada de pizza ocasionando que cayese al suelo con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-¿Lovino estás bien?-preguntó China a su aliado

Un aura venenosa y maligna empezó a inundar la habitación, proveniente de alguien que en cero coma podía pasar a ser tu peor enemigo, alguien que en esots momento estaba demasiado influenciado por "mister se uno conmigo", si señoras y señores, Inglaterra había despertado al demonio español.

-In-gla-te-rra-lo llamó el español girando su cabeza hacia él.

-¿s-si¿-preguntó el joven inglés horrorizado ante la sonrisa ancha que el español le ofrecía, y si había aprendido algo con los años es que esa sonrisa en España era muy peligrosa.

-Por que le haces daño a Lovino?-preguntó el hispano acercándose al ingles despacio-Eres muy tonto

-Lo siento-dijo el inglés mientras el hispano le tomaba del cuello del pijama y lo alzaba unos centímetros del suelo.

-Eso no me vale

-¡Toro ataca!-dijo Alfred al toro fantasma y este enseguida fue a por el hispano, pero recordemos que España tiene como tradición el luchar contra toros, y el pobre toro fantasma se dio cuenta en el último momento, cuando Antonio soltó al inglés lanzándolo contra la cama, y con la otra mano tomó el hasta del toro y lo alzó por los aires con una sonrisa.

La sombra del toro fantasma volador surcó el cuarto ante las atónitas y asustadas miradas de las naciones, y es que ¿como había podido el hispano levantar un toro de ese tamaño con las manos y por las astas? si, áun muerto el toro pesaba más que cuando estaba vivo, misterios de la vida, lo bueno fue que el toro aterrizó en blando, pues el francés recién salido del baño pasó por delante de la puerta de la habitación de sus invitados en el momento en el que el toro las derrumbaba sobre el gabacho.

Tras la humareda volvieron a ver a un español sonriente que tranquilamente se dirigió a su cama, y con una sonrisa murmuró un buenas noches y se puso a dormir ante las miradas de los otros. en definitiva, a España no la entiende ni su madre, y ustedes no lo intenten por que acabarán muy mal, cuentan que el último que lo intentó está encerrado en un psiquiátrico y eso que él era psicólogo.

-Oye autora, ¿podrías dejarte de leyendas y sacarme de debajo de las puertas?

Creo que no


	6. Chapter 6

Autora: y llegamos al 6º día. Un día más y las naciones a casita.

Espero que os guste. Algo romántico este capítulo.

disfruten

Día 6:

Si ahora mismo entrabas en casa de Francia te asfixiarías, el aire estaba tan cargado por la tensión que era imposible respirar si no sabías de que iba la guerra que se disputaba, la cosa estaba así, Francia en un lado y el toro fantasma enfrente, en medio de estos dos el último croisant de chocolate, las naciones les miraban y hacían apuestas sobre quien se llevaría el croisant, mirada taurina contra mirada francesa, negro contra azul, fantasma contra vivo, animal contra...¿persona?. Tan tensa estaba la situación que hasta se podía escuchar la musiquilla típica de las películas del oeste de fondo, ¿o era Alfred silbando al contar el dinero de las apuestas?.

Francis y el toro fantasma se abalanzaron a la vez sobre el pobre croisant que si hubiese podido habría salido por piernas desde el momento en el que abrieron el papel donde estaba guardado con sus hermanos y hermanas, su vida le paso ante los ojos de chocolate, desde que solo era una masa deforme en manos de un panadero, con sus hermanitos en el horno, cuando veía a la gente pasar por el escaparate y ahora como un francés pervertido y su archi-enemigo el toro fantasma se tiraban sobre él para zamparlo.

Y ahí estaban el francés y el toro, cayendo a cámara lenta sobre el pobre e indefenso croisant, hasta que una mano apareció de la nada y arrastró al croisant fuera del alcance de Francia y del toro.

-¿Quieres la mitad Rusia?-le preguntó Antonio al ruso ante la mirada atónita de todos

-gracias-dijo el ruso, al parecer el hispano había estado todo el tiempo en "su burbuja de la eternidad feliz" y no se había enterado de nada.

Luego de que el hispano le diese al ruso la mitad del bollo y a Lovino la otra mitad la caída de Francia y del toro se aceleró impactando contra la mesa y mandando a volar el chocolate derretido que fue a parar a la cabeza del americano.

Había varias normas para ser un país

1ª. debías tener territorios de tierra

2ª debía habitarte gente

3ª debías tener una bandera

4ª debías tener cultura e historia

5ª debías ser alguien civilizado y no organizar guerras así por que sí.

Así eran nuestros países actuales

-¡Batalla de comida!- olviden lo que dije

En estos momentos América había cogido unas tortitas y empezó a lanzarlas a diestro y siniestro rompiendo vasos y golpeando a varios países, entonces se desató el caos, la escena era tan inverosímil como el decir que has acabado con un ejercito de tanques con unas pistolitas de agua tu solito. La comida volaba por todas partes, el toro fantasma al no poder lanzar comida decidió hacer lo que mejor sabía... perseguir a Francia que en esos momentos apuntaba con los huevos a Inglaterra[ojo, huevos de comer, que enseguida se nos va la mente a cosas más guarrillas].

El final de la pelea lo marcó el aura maligna de Rusia que despertó al ver como una tarta de fresa se estampó contra el hispano, y cuyo lanzador no había sido otro que China, el cual se ganó un tomatazo de Lovino.

-¿ahora hay que recoger?-preguntó el japonés mirando el estropicio que habían montado en un momento

[en comparación con la cocina en esos momentos, un estercolero era el colmo de lo higiénico]

-No, si te parece lo dejamos así-ironizó Francia

-Yo no voy a hacer nada-dijeron Arthur y Lovino a la vez [viva el tsunderismo]

-No pasa nada Lovi-dijo el español de forma dificultosa, ya que tenía un ruso limpiándole la cara con la lengua-yo haré tu parte.

TRas media hora de limpieza en la que hubo varios intentos de violaciones franco-rusas hacia España y varios intentos de homicidio ítalo sureños hacia los violadores la cocina quedó más limpia que los chorros del oro, eso si las naciones en esos momentos eran todo lo contrario, estaban más sucias que el parque de mi barrio tras un botellón, así que tras una ducha con cantidades industriales de jabón que misteriosamente era rosa y olía a fresa, las naciones trabajadoras estaban relucientes y perfumadas.

-¿y que vamos a hacer?-preguntó Kiku curioso

-Vamos a jugar a un juego nuevo-dijo Francia mirando a todos con la misma cara que hacía unos días.

-¿y que juego es?

-Pues, es mi querido Alfred-francia sacó una caja de dios sabe donde-parejas de países

La primera reacción de las naciones fue quedarse en silencio analizando la situación, al ver esto Francis aprovechó para montar una ruleta que contenía los nombres de los países allí presentes y varios pares de esposas que se podían personalizar.

-El juego consiste en esto-explicó Francis- la ruletita nos unirá por parejas y luego en parejas superaremos varias pruebas.

Las quejas no se hicieron esperar, por que , conociendo al francés, seguro que las pruebas eran algo eróticas. Mientras todos se quejaban y proferían insultos hacia su persona Francis pensaba con quien unirse, y la cosa quedó así.

1º Si se unía a alguna de las dos Italias tendría que lidiar con Antonio y con Ludwing, muy mala idea

2º Si se unía al Español resurgiría la alianza ítalo-rusa y ya había tenido bastantes palizas por culpa de esa alianza.

3º Tanto si se unía al inglés como al americano acabaría siendo perseguido por el toro y ya había corrido bastante.

4ª solo quedaban los dos asiáticos, de los cuales prefería a kiku, Yao le daba más miedo con su Wok asesino.

Así que al final allí estaban las naciones sentadas en el suelo de la salita francesa mirando el tablero con miedo, esperanza e indiferencia. Tras varios giros, la cosa quedó así.

1º América con Inglaterra

2º Rusia con España

3º China con Lovino

4º Feliciano con Alemania

5º Francia con Kiku.

obviamente Francia había trucado la ruleta, pues cuando iba a salir como pareja española Lovino, el ruso golpeó de manera disimulada un puntito que había visto golpear a Francia para que le tocase a Kiku haciendo que la ruleta se parase en la suya, y fuese esposado al español.

Tras varias pruebas que incluyeron bailes extraños, exposición de alguna comida nueva de la cual todos comieron [salvo de la que habían hecho la primera pareja, porque seamos sinceros, nadie quiere que la comida se le coma a él], tuvieron un incidente con esta prueba de cocina, pues el plato cocinado por Arthur y Alfred olía fatal, y para colmo cuando Alfred lo fue a pinchar con el tenedor, la masa extraña saltó del plato hacia el techo comiéndoselo, pero no solo se comió el techo, sino que devoró media cocina, hasta que al final Arthur le pegó una patada iglesística [¿?] a esa masa devora suelos.

-Mi cocina-lloriqueó el francés-¿Ahora que hago?

-Cómprate una nueva-sugirió Alfred-yo, el héroe, te la pagaré

-¿De verdad?-preguntó esperanzado Francis

-Si, pero a cambió me tendrás que llamar héroe durante el resto de tus días

La respuesta de Francis fue estampar su crême de onigiri en la cara americana. La tarde se pasó luego en arreglar la cocina francesa bajo las instrucciones españolas, quien se había puesto el mono de trabajo y un pañuelo en la cabeza, y al final tras tres horas de trabajos en la construcción los países salieron de la casa de Francis con dirección a la torre Eiffel.

-Vamos a subir a mi barco privado-dijo Francis mostrando un barco enorme con la bandera francesa hondeando al frío viento de la noche.

-¿Que no había crisis?-inquirió Kiku con curiosidad.

-Nah que va.

La noche pasó agradablemente, bueno eso si obviamos los intentos de asesinato de Lovino hacia un Rusia que trataba de anexionarse a España aún más, los intentos de China para separar al hispano del ruso, la comida de Inglaterra que volvió al ataque devorando el contra chapado del barco francés y que todas las naciones volvieron a casa de Francis usando a América y a Inglaterra como barco, si, esa noche fue agradable.

-Oye Rusia ¿porqué duermes en mi cama?

-se uno conmigo


	7. Chapter 7

Autora: bueno, ya está aquí el final de la semana en Francia, muchas gracias por sus compañeros, al final del capítulo desvelaremos que país será el desgracia...perdón el afortunado de recibir a sus compañeros (se ve por detrás a varios países rezando a cualquiera que se les pasase por la cabeza).

Disfruten.

Hoy Francia estaba desanimado, era el último día que sus compañeros e Inglaterra pasaban en su casa y no había podido pillar cacho en toda la semana, ningún país le había dejado meterse en su cama por las noches, pero los demás si habían pillado cacho, era bien sabido para el Francés que Inglaterra y salían de la casa bien entrada la noche, que Feliciano se colaba en la cama de Alemania, y que Rusia raptaba a España y se lo llevaba a algún lugar apartado de la casa para que nadie los pillase, [sobretodo cierta húngara que había venido a Francia armada con su cámara de fotos para espiar a ciertos países], y que este secuestro ocasionaba que Lovino y Yao acabasen durmiendo juntos consolándose el uno al otro.

-si quieren un consolador que me llamen a mi soy muy bueno-pensó Francis con una cara de pervertido que asustaría hasta a Lujuria de FMA, y si, señoras y señores, Francis pensaba mal incluso de aquel acto tan poco morboso que es consolar a un amigo por que Rusia se pasa a España por la piedra [pim pam toma lacasitos, ¿Dónde está mi cámara?].

Pero hoy iba a ser diferente, ya estaba cansado de que todos mojasen el churro salvo él, si hasta el feo del pueblo mojaba más que él, y eso Francis, como país salidorro donde los haya, no lo podía permitir, tenía un plan digno de sus tiempos mozos, un plan tan fantástico que igualaría a los de su querido Napoleón.[me abstengo de comentar].

-soy el mejor muajajajajaja

-Buenos días Francis-saludó España Felizmente cogido de la mano de Rusia, estaba consiguiendo lo que su jefe quería acercarse a Rusia, pero además el ruso era muy bueno con él.

-Bueno días-saludó pícaramente el Francés a su primera victima, era bien sabido por él que Antonio podía ser fácilmente violable en ciertas ocasiones, el problema era el ruso, pero ya se las apañaría.

Tras un desayuno preparado por España, los países ya se habían cansado de tanto chocolate y bollería, que les supo a gloria [viva la dieta sana de España] todos se vistieron para visitar un lugar que emocionó a los países que más mentalidad de niños tenían, es decir todos. Si, queridos lectores, nuestro países se iban a Disneyland.

-Chicos bienvenidos a Disneyland-proclamó ilusionado el francés, mientras que dentro del parque los personajes Disney se tapaban los cuartos traseros de sus cuerpos al ver llegar el coche de Francis.[nosotros no vamos a decir que los personajes Disney de Disneyland son personas disfrazadas para herir los sentimientos infantiles de la gente que lee esta historia...ouch].

-Bien comienza la operación invadir "la puerta de Alcalá"-pensó Francis al ver como España y Rusia hacían cola para subir al simulador virtual.

-El simulador es de una nave espacial que bien-dijo ilusionado España-¿a que si Rusia?

-Si, será genial-pensó el ruso- sobretodo todo a oscuritas y sin gente kolkolkolkolkol [¿quien dijo que los rusos no son unos pervertidos?]

-Oye Rusia, te llama Yao-dijo Lovino acercándose peligrosamente a la pareja

-Espérame España vale-dijo el desprevenido ruso marchando a buscar a su personaje favorito para asustar

-Oye bastardo-le llamó Lovino [viva la educación]- a mi me gustaría decirte algo.

-¿el que?

-Pues que lamento lo que te dije en la reunión del año pasado-dijo sonrojado-ya sabes, cuando cortamos

-ahhh-expresó el español-no pasa nada, se como eres, y al principio estuve muy triste, pero ahora ya no.

-Me alegro, y me preguntaba si -Lovino bajó la vista al suelo, y en ese momento lo vio-¡¿Pero que narices es esto?

Lovino tomó la mano de Antonio, en la cual lucía un anillo con una esmeralda del tamaño de una canica.

-¿Esto?-dijo sonriendo bobamente el español-me lo dio Iván anoche, el tiene otro pero no se porqué.

-Oye Lovino te llaman-dijo Francis picaramente- Yao dice que tiene algo que ver con ya sabes que

-Mierda-dijo Lovino marchándose- a este tío no se le puede dejar solo.

-Hasta luego Lovi.

-Oye España-preguntó Francis- ¿te apetece ir conmigo a un lado ?

-Pero es que tengo que esperar a Rusia-dijo España-ibamos a subir en el simulador

-No tardaremos nada, ¿no te fías de mi?

-¿Tengo que responder a eso?-inquirió España hiriendo el orgullo de Francis.

-VAle, si no vienes conmigo por las buenas, lo harás-dijo alzndo a España cual saco de patatas- a la fuerza.

-¡Francia suéltame!-dijo Antonio pataleando-suéltame

Pero Francis había puesto sus piernas a trabajar para llevarse al español al coche, pero por desgracia pasaron por donde estaban Rusia China y Romano peleando.

-¡Hola Rusia!-gritó España saludando- ¡mira que divertido!

-¿pero...-empezó China

-...que narices?-terminó Lovino

Rusia no había perdido el tiempo y salió corriendo tras Francis con la tubería en la mano y a grito de Kolkolkol, a la carrera se le unió Lovino. Esa carrera fué mítica, principalmente por los destrozos ocasionados. En un intento desesperado Francis pensó en deshinchar un globo gigante, ¿pero que usar para desinflarlo?, entonces vió el anillo de España y sin miramientos lo cogió y lo lanzó contra el globo.

-Los despisté-sonrió Francia, pero notó que algo no marchaba bien, España estaba demasiado quieto.

-Francis-dijo España con voz de ultratumba-estás muerto

Cuando las naciones llegaron a donde estaban el español y el francés, vieron a Antonio sacudiéndose las manos y a Francis en el suelo con cara de terror y varios moratones.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a intentarlo o la próxima vez será peor ¿entendiste Francis Bonnefoy?-amenazó el de ojos esmeralda-Hmp, estos gabachos no aprenden

Tras pasar el resto del día con la magia disney, las naciones volvieron a sus respectivos hogares.

-¿hola, Lovino?-llamó alguien al teléfono del italiano mayor a las cuatro de la mañana-soy Madrid

-¿sabes que hora es pequeña bastarda?-preguntó con furia

-Mira Lovinito, yo no soy mi padre,-dijo la madrileña- y como me vuelvas a llamar bastarda te juro que te meto la capilla sixtina por donde todos sabemos

-Vale, vale-no estaba con ánimos para discutir-¿que pasa?

-¿está mi padre contigo?-preguntó la pequeña preocupada-debería haber vuelto hace seis horas

-¡ME CAGO EN EL PUTO RUSO!-gritó Lovino sabiendo bien quien era la causa del retraso español.

Y así terminan estos siete días en Francia.

asasdf

Autora: bueno, y ahora seleccionaremos el país tan afortunado, que recibirá a sus amigos la próxima temporada.

Empieza a girar una ruleta, todos cruzan los dedos

Autora: ¡y el próximo destino será...Inglaterra!^^ ...¿¡Inglaterra!

Inglaterra: ¡YES FUCK YOU ALFRED!

Se ve a España, Rusia, Romano, Veneciano, Alemania, China, Japón, EEUU y Francia arrodillados ante la autora con unos lagrimones más grandes que un elefante.

países salvo Inglaterra. por lo que más quiera a cualquier lugar, cualquier lugar salvo Inglaterra.


End file.
